


Winter To Spring

by legitnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Jeongyeon just wanted to go on a walk.





	Winter To Spring

The breeze is calming and Jeongyeon smiles as it messes up her hair. She doesn't have a care in the world about her appearance. She's been waiting to be able to go on a walk without security for forever. 

 

A young girl, perhaps thirteen or fourteen, comes over, covering her bright red face. 

 

"Hi, Jeongyeon!" she says. "I'm a very big fan of TWICE!" 

 

Jeongyeon smiles. "Thank you for listening to our music." 

 

"When you return home, would you mind telling the girls I say hello?" 

 

"Sure. What's your name?" 

 

"Mia." 

 

"It would be my honor, Mia.

 

Mia smiles even brighter. "Am I allowed to hug you?" she asks. 

 

Jeongyeon nods. 

 

Mia pulls Jeongyeon into a hug. People like Mia remind her of how it felt during the "OOH AH" era. Her fellow members were always able to come out for walks with her and go shopping whenever they'd like, only being stopped by a couple people each time. Now, being the top female girl group in Asia, they never get to have breaks or be able to go out on their own. 

 

Mia pulls away and bows to Jeongyeon. "Have a great day, Jeongyeon, and please have a comeback once your breaks are over!" she says. 

 

Jeongyeon smiles and waves as the girls walks away to rejoin her family. 

 

She continues walking, appreciating the outside. 

 

"YA! Jeongyeon!" she hears a voice scream from behind. 

 

She turns to face the voice, surprised to see it's person. 

 

Im Nayeon. 

 

"Jeongyeonnnieeeee!" she screams, pulling Jeongyeon into a tight hug. "Did you miss me this past week? We've been separated for so long, so don't be embarrassed to admit it." 

 

Jeongyeon smiles, realizing the truth in Nayeon's question. She did miss her. "I did miss you, unnie." 

 

Nayeon pulls back, smiling. Jeongyeon could never get enough of her cute bunny teeth and still can't now.

 

"Am I allowed to walk with you?" Nayeon asks, looking happily into Jeongyeon's eyes. It makes her heart jump. 

 

"Sure," Jeongyeon says. 

 

Nayeon takes Jeongyeon's hand and holds it tightly as they walk together for nearly thirty minutes. 

 

Nayeon stops suddenly, looking around. Her eyebrows perk up and she smiles as she looks at her watch. 

 

"Follow me?" she asks calmy. "I swear I'm not going to murder you." 

 

Jeongyeon laughs before replying. "Sure." 

 

Nayeon smiles back and leads Jeongyeon through a small patch of forest and into a clearing. 

 

"I used to come here as an escape," Nayeon whispers. "It wasn't like life was awful, but no one came here, so whenever I had the opportunity once we got popular, I'd sneak away and hang out here." She smiles and points towards a sad little stump a couple feet away. "That was my stump." 

 

"I didn't know you could just claim stumps in a public park," Jeongyeon responds, laughing at her own joke. 

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes. "I mean, it was the stump that I did most my thinking on. I planned out my whole future here and I even wrote songs...." Nayeon nearly chokes on her words. "I-I mean I didn't write songs-" 

 

"You can't escape that statement now, unnie. I'm afraid you just might need to share a couple with me now." 

 

"Oh god...well...most of them were love songs since I had a crush on someone when I wrote them." 

 

"You'll have to tell me who it was." 

 

"Whatever. I'm starting. This one is called Darling," She takes a deep breath before beginning her song.

"Oh darling,  
Your lips are like as beautiful as falling petals on a cold fall day,  
You're the most charming person to ever walk the world.

My love for you is greater than it is for anyone else,  
Your face reminds me of the most perfect painting I've ever seen,  
Together, we could be unstoppable.

Oh darling,  
My perfect partner,  
My best friend until the end,  
The perfect companion to my lonely soul.

Oh darling,  
Your lips are like as beautiful as falling petals on a cold fall day,  
You're the most charming person to ever walk the world.

My love for you is greater than it is for anyone else,  
Your face reminds me of the most perfect painting I've ever seen,  
Together, we could be unstoppable.

  
Oh darling,  
My perfect partner,  
My best friend until the end,  
The perfect companion to my lonely soul."

 

Jeongyeon is frozen in place completely shocked by Nayeon's pretty song. 

 

"I...uh...wrote it for someone who was... _is_ really special to me," Nayeon adds. 

 

"I mean...wow. Just...wow. I'm speechless, Nayeon unnie. That was probably the best song I've ever heard," Jeongyeon responds, her mouth open agape. 

 

Nayeon blushes and smiles and she looks down at the ground. "Thank you." 

 

Jeongyeon closes her mouth and wraps her arm around Nayeon, smiling as she pulls her closer. "You've got to show one of them to our producers, unnie. You could probably get a solo debut if you ask." 

 

Nayeon shakes her head. "I don't want to debut without you guys..." her eyes twinkle as she connects eyes with Jeongyeon, "...without you. I've been with you guys constantly since we debuted in SIXTEEN and I couldn't imagine walking into a recording studio without you all."

 

"You deserve it, though. I'd be willing to come and help you record so you wouldn't be lonely." 

 

Nayeon smiles even brighter. "You would do that for me?" 

 

"You're my best friend, so of course I would." 

 

Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon into a hug. "I'll tell them about the songs, then. For you. I'll dedicate the whole album to you, actually." 

 

"But aren't they meant for someone else? Shouldn't you dedicate it to the person that is so special to you?" 

 

"By dedicating it to you, Jeong...I'd be dedicating it to the person that's special to me. The songs were all written for you." 

 

"O-oh...wow-" 

 

"I...I have one other song I'd like to share with you before it gets dark out," Nayeon blurts out. 

 

Jeongyeon nods. "Go ahead." 

 

"I can’t control my trembling voice  
Even my reddening cheeks  
I can’t hide it  
I try to act cool but  
I can’t hide my heart  
I think I love you  
Your scent, your gestures  
Even the way you call my name  
You’re like, oh like it  
Now please know my heart, my boy oh

I want you  
I secretly think about you all day  
I wanna  
Walk with you  
On our love line  
With our hands held  
Tell me you feel the same way  
With you  
I’m loving loving loving loving  
Loving that love line

When I close my eyes, it gets clearer  
I look at you and I still miss you  
Do you know my heart?  
I want to be pulled, don’t let go of this line  
So we can fall more into the pink light  
Fill up my heart

Your scent, your gestures  
Even the way you call my name  
You’re like, oh like it  
Now please know my heart, my boy oh

I want you  
I secretly think about you all day  
I wanna  
Walk with you  
On our love line  
With our hands held  
Tell me you feel the same way  
With you  
I’m loving loving loving loving  
Loving that love line

Love line love line  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Love line love line  
Don’t let go of my hand my baby  
Love line love line  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Love line love line  
So love can color us

Under the same sky  
Let’s look at the same place  
If I’m with you  
I can do it

I wanna love I wanna love love  
Now look at me  
I wanna love I wanna love love  
Whisper in my ears

I want you  
I secretly think about you all day  
I wanna only look at you  
Don’t hesitate, hold me  
On our love line  
With our hands held  
Tell me you feel the same way  
With you  
I’m loving loving loving loving  
Loving that love line

Love line love line  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Love line love line  
Don’t let go of my hand my baby  
Love line love line  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Love line love line  
So love can color us."

 

"Wait, but that's Love Line...one of our debuted singles. I thought...I thought it was written for us?" Jeongyeon points out, confused. 

 

"I...uh...asked for them to say that. All of the girls helped me write it for you and we changed up some lyrics so that we could release it to the public. Specifically, we changed the 'girl' to 'boy' or 'baby,' so that we wouldn't get judged my homophobes. I've just...never had the courage to share it." Nayeon takes Jeongyeon's hand from her lap and holds it tightly. "I know we aren't supposed to date because it's too risky, but I think that it'll be worth it to be risky for once. I'm willing to be risky if you are." 

 

"Risky meaning...?" 

 

"I want to go on a date with you. A secret one where people wouldn't be able to take pictures of us and start dating rumors and kill our careers. I like you, Jeongyeon. I like you more than just a best friend. I know that sometimes I'm loud and annoying and I mess with you to the point where we don't talk for a while, but I promise that I will treat you well and keep your heart safe. I've already asked the girls, and they said they're willing to cover everything up if it does work out and we aren't ready to publicize." 

 

"I...uh...wow, unnie-" 

 

"I'm sorry if this is sudden, but this week without you made me realize that I couldn't wait any longer to ask you for permission." 

 

"I mean, I'm not saying no, but may I ask what...made you think this way?" 

 

"You can't blame me for falling for you, Jeongyeon. We've been through everything together and you're so sweet and caring and...well...pretty. Very pretty. Prettier than even  _me_ and that fact that I'm saying that must mean something to you." 

 

Jeongyeon laughs. "It does mean something to me, unnie. I'm very happy you asked me." Jeongyeon smiles. "I like you too and I'm willing to be risky too." 

 

Nayeon's smile brightens. "Thank y-" 

 

She's shut up by Jeongyeon crashing their lips together. They've kissed before, but it was nothing like this. This was an actual kiss. It meant a lot more than the others. The members kiss all the time. It's just what they do. But this...this is different. 

 

"This is amazing," Nayeon says, pulling back for a second. She kisses Jeongyeon again. "You're amazing." 

 

Jeongyeon smiles, a blush rising on her cheeks as the two pull away. "I agree...with both statements." She giggles. "And you're amazing too." 

 

Nayeon takes Jeongyeon's hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling as a breeze pushes Jeongyeon's hair into her face. She looks completely adorable. 

 

"I love you," Nayeon says quietly, continuing to admire Jeongyeon's face. "I really really love you." 

 

Jeongyeon's blush only worsens. "I love you too, Nayeon unnie." She laughs. "I really really do." 

 

Winter to Spring. 

 

Spring to Summer. 

 

Summer to Fall. 

 

Fall to Winter. 

 

It's an endless cycle and everyone knows what will happen next. 

 

Sometimes it's better to live by something more risky. 

 

-The End-

 


End file.
